<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Amethyst's Not so little mermaid by MasterArchfiend</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24858343">Amethyst's Not so little mermaid</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterArchfiend/pseuds/MasterArchfiend'>MasterArchfiend</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Romance, Weight Gain, mermaid au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:07:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24858343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterArchfiend/pseuds/MasterArchfiend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I like Mermaid AUs.<br/>I like Lapithyst. <br/>I like Weight Gain. <br/>I LOVE LOVE.<br/>So I wrote this. </p><p>A.k.a. "What if human Amethyst dated mermaid Lapis and shared her dietary habits of boardwalk food?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amethyst/Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Amethyst's Not so little mermaid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This one is just more focused on the fluff in terms of actual story, but if the concept of Human Gems dating Mermaid Gems and both getting fat is received well enough, then I will try and covert this into a bigger project.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Double checking her bags to make sure her orders were right, Amethyst quietly made her way to the cavern beneath the beach house, noting how her stomach brushed along the sides. Looks like she'd need Bismuth to help with widening the tunnel again.</p><p>Or go on a diet if the short Latina woman didn't enjoy the extra weight. 235 (and counting) pounds of fun she calls it from her round face, full d-cups, prominent gut and plenty of junk in the trunk. Overall she quite liked being fat and Lapis felt the same.</p><p>Oh Lapis. Amethyst thought of when she first encountered her girlfriend and how things have changed. Thin swimmer's build, dark blue hair, even darker eyes and beautiful scales. Yes, she was dating a mermaid and yes, she was also surprised to find that not only were mermaids real, but the little mermaid wasn't too far off when it came to what they could do.</p><p>The mermaid had swam into the small pool in the aforementioned cavern during a storm and became trapped. It was only by pure chance Amethyst had found her and earned her trust so she and the others could help. Now Lapis could come and go as she pleased, but these days she rarely left and her and Amethyst liked to jokingly ask if she even could.</p><p>What does that mean? Well it was sort of an accident. Wait. Accident implies that the results might be seen as not welcomed, which is not the case. If anything, both were absolutely into what a diet of boardwalk food does to mermaids.</p><p>Entering the cavern, Amethyst easily saw Lapis resting against the bank, large gut rising out of the water like a small island, her chubby face enraptured in another cheesy romance manga. She claims she only reads them so she has an easier time expressing her feelings like humans, but Amethyst knew better. </p><p>Noticing her girlfriend, Lapis set her book aside to swim over and greet her. "Hey babe! It's great to see you!" Amethyst chuckled and shook the bags. "Isn't this what you're excited to see?" It was hard for anyone else to tell due to being one solid color, but the mermaid rolled her eyes, took the bags and gently tossed them to the seat Amethyst used before dragging said woman into her embrace. </p><p>Even though she was wet, Amethyst was always enamoured by how warm and soft Lapis was, especially as she became the blubbery love of her life. Though something was a bit off. Lapis wasn't usually this enthusiastic with the physical affection, usually eating a couple orders of fries first.</p><p>The mermaid sensed her girlfriend's confusion and gently pushed Amethyst back onto the shore. "Okay. I wanted to try something and I hope that I do this right." Before Amethyst could question this, Lapis dove below the water for a few moments, emerging with a ring made of coral.</p><p>"Everything that I read says that when you care about someone the way I feel for you, then you give them a ring and ask to marry them so," Lapis held the ring out. "Will you marry me Amethyst?" </p><p>The young woman felt her eyes tear up in joyous awe, but she had to make sure. "You know what that means right?" Lapis slightly tilted her head, Amethyst trying to ignore how cute her squishy cheeks were, before nodding. "It means that I promise that I love you and only you for as long as you love me!"</p><p>She gets it. "Then yes! Yes I will marry you!" Holding out her hand for Lapis, it made the moment even more tender to see that the makeshift ring was made to fit her chubby finger perfectly. Both embraced again, this time to kiss in celebration. </p><p>Oh Amethyst couldn't wait to tell her friends and family. Maybe Lapis could invite her younger sisters. Should she wear a suit or a dress? Does that matter? Before her mind could go further down the alabaster rabbit hole, both guts growled, reminding them of the meal that they overlooked until now. </p><p>"Shall we eat dear?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay. Just a heads up. I am going to try and post a new Baby Weight story and the first chapters of two in the works (i.e. I am not stuck on their rough draft since I have been working on them for months for one and actual years for the other) sometime tomorrow. This was just a sort of a spur of the moment sort of thing where I imagined a fat mermaid Lapis and honestly the only character that I could imagine not being concerned with giving a mermaid boardwalk food was also a character that I love to ship her with, Amethyst.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>